Yo viviré
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: La Empresa de Seguridad J&J logró infiltrarse en Luna Nova, y ahora fuerza a cada una de las alumnas de ahí a tomar una dura decisión: Matar a una compañera. ¿Que clase de horrores les esperaran si es que no cumplen esa orden?
1. Yo viviré

**Mi voz puede volar.**

Casi un año pasó desde que todos presenciaron el milagroso rescate de dos brujas a un país entero, deteniendo un misil, evitando una tragedia, e impidiendo una posible guerra. Poco a poco, la popularidad de la magia volvió a aumentar y las personas comenzaron a retomar el interés en esta. El prestigio de la Academia Mágica de Luna Nova aumentó, nuevas alumnas se inscribieron y gracias a los nuevos ingresos que obtuvieron podían permitirse contratar más personal, aumentar su infraestructura y repararla, y finalmente, lo que más anhelaba una de sus alumnas, comprar más comida que no sea algo a base de papas.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, y no solo para la Academia. La maestra Chariot ahora se veía muy diferente, a pesar de que había perdido la capacidad de volar en su escoba, su actitud positiva y amable se mantenía, ahora todas la reconocían como una de las brujas más grandes de todos los tiempos. Las alumnas que detuvieron el misil, Atsuko Kagari y Diana Cavendish habían mejorado su relación bastante, ambas se apoyaban mutuamente, y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en grandes brujas algún día. Por otro lado, Hannah y Barbara habían dejado de molestar y meterse con Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze, encontraron muchas cosas en común con ellas que diferencias, como el gusto común por el libro de Nightfall entre Lotte y Hannah.

Popularidad en aumento, prestigio y reconocimiento, gran cantidad de dinero, una fuente de energía alternativa deseado ahora por muchos, la Academia parecía volver a ser la misma de hace ya muchos siglos, incluso mejor. Todo estaba yendo muy bien. Pero claro, ahora que estaban en el ojo de todo el mundo necesitaban aumentar mucho su seguridad, pues había un riesgo muy alto de que alguien les quisiera hacer algún mal, alguien que no le agradara mucho las brujas. Por eso es que la Directora Hoolbroke decidió contratar un servicio exclusivo para ellas, un sistema de seguridad que garantizaba la mejor de las defensas para la Academia. Una empresa emergente y multimillonaria conocida como Seguridad J&J les ofreció un contrato en el cual ellos probarían un nuevo sistema de seguridad en todo el establecimiento, se les hizo un descuento considerable y les aseguraron de que si había algún incidente en todo el año de prueba no se les cobraría ni un centavo y la empresa se haría responsable de todos los daños ocasionados a la propiedad. Parecía una apuesta arriesgada, pues este parecía ser el primer trabajo en el cual la empresa de seguridad se involucraría con la magia, quien más se opuso fue la maestra Finnelan, puesto a que no quería que la infraestructura de la Academia se viera afectada por un montón de cámaras de seguridad y demás alteraciones que temía que se pudiesen hacer. No obstante, la oferta era limitada, y eran los únicos que se ofrecieron a resguardar la seguridad de las brujas. Dijeron que también mejoraría la economía de la Magia, pues se contrataría más personal que incluye a las hadas y las Maestras ya no necesitarían patrullar por las noches vigilando cada pasillo en busca de alguna alteración. Hoolbroke aceptó con dudas, y al igual que al resto de la Academia, esto la puso nerviosa en un principio.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la Empresa se iba ganando la confianza de todas las brujas. Las alumnas ni siquiera notaban su presencia, las cámaras de seguridad fueron diseñadas para camuflarse perfectamente con el entorno y no hacerse notorias para nada, los guardias de seguridad eran hadas que se veían amigables y siempre mantenían el orden durante las clases asegurándose de que nadie estuviese perdiendo el tiempo en los pasillos, y los nuevos sensores de movimiento y calor camuflados que eran activados por las noches capturaban a varias brujas fuera de sus habitaciones en las horas menos indicadas, esto ultimo ya había metido en problemas a Amanda varias veces. Además, la Directora y las maestras podían acceder a la visualización de todas las cámaras de seguridad en un segundo utilizando solo su varita, evitando así el uso de la tecnología y apegandolo aun más a la magia. Era un sistema fácil de usar, y prácticamente era como si no estuviesen siendo vigiladas por el sistema de seguridad las 24 horas del día, su presencia no era para nada notoria.

Hasta que llegó el trágico día en que todo cambiaría.

**Puede atravesar cualquier herida, cualquier tiempo, cualquier soledad.**

Akko no notaba algo diferente ese día, todo seguía siendo igual para ella, y para una gran mayoría de alumnas. Quizás todas estaban muy centradas en la prueba con las escobas ese día y no prestaban mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Atsuko solamente estaba centrada en ganar, y sus compañeras observaban atentas la dura tarea que le estaba siendo encomendada junto al resto de espectadores, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde cuando sucedió.

No había estado entrenando tanto tiempo con la bruja que tanto admiraba solamente para echarlo todo a perder, se esforzó mucho por mejorar desde que aprendió a volar y dio lo mejor de sí en todo momento, y las dos brujas que estaban a ambos lados lo sabían bien. La prueba que les tocaba en esa ocasión era una simple carrera de escobas, entre las dos mejores de la clase, y Akko. El resto de las alumnas habían hecho un tiempo considerablemente increíble en sus respectivas carreras, ahora solamente quedaba el turno de estas tres ultimas. Amanda era animada por Constanze y Jazminka, Diana por Hannah y Barbara, y Akko por Sucy y Lotte. Inclusive varias maestras se habían reunido en el patio para ver la competencia entre estas tres alumnas destacables, entre ellas se encontraba la maestra Chariot y la misma Directora.

La maestra de vuelo estaba a punto de dar la señal para que iniciase la competencia, todas listas para volar, aferradas a sus respectivas escobas. Un ambiente de tensión se sentía por el lugar, cada una de las presentes apoyaba a su favorita en silencio, o al menos hasta que la carrera diera arranque. Era algo simple: Ir desde el patio de la Academia hasta la Torre donde se encontraba la piedra filosofal, dar una vuelta y regresar. Solo necesitaban hacerlo en un tiempo determinado, no era necesario que alguien llegara primero, mas por algún motivo esto se sentía como un reto entre ellas.

-¡En sus marcas! —Gritó la maestra Nelson. Amanda vigilaba a Diana y Akko, sabía que la rubia era una amenaza para ella y ya había competido en su contra en repetidas ocasiones, casi siempre siendo vencida, por otro lado, Akko era impredecible hasta para ella e incluso podía haber una mínima posibilidad de que lograra derrotar a las dos más rápidas de la Academia. No podía confiarse.

-¡Listos! —Diana se centraba solamente en Akko, era un factor sorpresa en la competencia, mientras que ya conocía los movimientos de Amanda, con Atsuko sabía que no podía dejarse sorprender, incluso le había causado varios problemas antes. Necesitaba tener un ojo colocado sobre ella siempre.

-¡Fuera! —La competencia comenzó, y las tres brujas salieron disparadas desde la linea de meta. Rápidamente se pudo descubrir la desventaja que tenia Akko cuando todas se dieron cuenta de lo atrás que iba, pues su escoba no avanzaba tan rápido como las de Diana y Amanda. Estas ultimas no se daban cuenta de que llevaban una gran ventaja puesto a que tenían la mirada fija en la meta. No fue hasta que Amanda decidió mirar de reojo a sus rivales casi al mismo tiempo en que Diana lo hacia para percatarse de que Akko ni siquiera estaba pisandole los talones. Las dos brujas más rápidas intercambiaron miradas de confusión, y giraron su cabeza hacia atrás para ver que tan lejos se encontraban de la fanática de Chariot.

-¡Y la competencia empieza, Diana y Amanda toman la delantera, pero parece que Akko esta teniendo probcarrera —Anunciaba Wangari desde su globo aerostático, reportando cada instante de la carrera junto con su equipo.

Atsuko estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlar su escoba, estaba temblando y no avanzaba tan rápido como las dos brujas que le llevaban la delantera. Akko no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con su transporte mágico, había practicado mucho con su maestra durante un año entero, había estado segura de que esto sería fácil y podría darles algún reto a Diana y Amanda. Mas todo lo contrario sucedía, no entendía que le pasaba.

Los espectadores empezaron a animar a sus respectivos favoritos, mayormente a Diana y Amanda. Entre la minoría que apoyaba a Akko había un par que intentaban buscar alguna explicación de lógica acerca de su problema.

-Sucy, ¿que crees que le sucede? ¡Había mejorado bastante! ¿Por que no esta volando como lo practicó? —Lotte se veía preocupada, no tanto como Sucy, quien solo entrecerraba sus ojos en dirección a la bruja con problemas, sospechando de lo que podía estar sucediendo.

-Su escoba debe estar defectuosa, no encuentro otra razón por la cual no pueda volar como desea. Dudo bastante de que sea la presión de la carrera la este distrayendo, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Akko encuentre una forma de salirse de esta. —Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, creía que Atsuko tenia bajas probabilidades de ganar la carrera. Sin embargo, entre las pocas brujas que apoyaban a Akko había una que sabia exactamente que es lo que pasaba, su maestra favorita la conocía demasiado bien.

Chariot sabia de que Akko estaba relacionando esta carrera con la primera competencia que tuvo contra ellas, no lo hacia a propósito, era casi como un instinto, sentía que la escoba tenia que hacer todo el trabajo como sucedió la primera vez y ella solamente se tenia que mantener apegada a esta sin importar las circunstancias. Se encontraba mucho más nerviosa que la propia Akko, sabia que todo ese entrenamiento que habían tenido juntas, todas las caídas y alegrías, por tanto tiempo no podía ser en vano, su alumna necesitaba darle la vuelta a la situación, y ella solo necesitaba tener total seguridad y confianza en ella.

-Tú puedes Akko. —Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, quería creerlo.

-¡La carrera continua! ¡Diana y Amanda están a la par! ¡Ambas tratando de superar a la otra y tomar la delantera! ¡Pero siguen en el mismo nivel! —El ultimo anuncio de Wangari hizo desesperarse aun más a Akko, quien seguía sacudiendo su escoba esperando a que esta comenzara a acelerar.

Sostenía la escoba fuertemente con ambas manos, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y ella estaba enojada con el transporte. Sabía de que si se mantenía así no podría tener capacidad alguna de competir. Algo debía estar haciendo mal, y si la manera en la que lo trataba de solucionar no funcionaba, necesitaba probar algo más. Pensó en lo que haría la maestra Chariot en su situación e intentó recordar todo lo que le enseñó. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era mantener la calma, respirar profundo y relajar los músculos, necesitaba dejarse llevar y relajarse. Así que lo hizo, cerró los ojos y recuperó la calma, sin importarle sentir como es que la escoba perdía velocidad. Lo segundo que tenia que hacer era visualizar la acción que deseaba realizar con su escoba, fuese cual fuese, tenia que imaginarse a sí misma hacerlo primero.

La competencia no se detenía, ni Amanda ni Diana bajaron su velocidad como muestra de piedad para la bruja menos experimentada. Ambas estaban a la par, con el objetivo de superarse mutuamente. De vez en cuando Amanda giraba su cabeza en dirección hacia la bruja rubia, esperando que en algún momento pudiese sacar ventaja y perderla. Diana solo se centraba en mirar hacia delante, tenía un objetivo claro y no pensaba en distraerse. Las dos brujas tenían muchas otras que las apoyaban, inclusive había maestras divididas que deseaban que su favorita ganase.

-¡Ambas brujas siguen adelante! ¡Ninguna de las dos quiere ceder ante la otra! —Wangari solo estaba centrada en narrar lo que sucedía en la delantera, así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a punto de alcanzarlas— ¿¡Que es esto!? ¡Akko esta acelerando demasiado! ¡Esta a punto de sobrepasar a ambas brujas!

Al oír esto, Diana y Amanda intercambiaron miradas confundidas, y dieron una ojeada hacia atrás, recibiendo una inesperada sorpresa. La escoba de Akko se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble, junto con la bruja ubicada en una extraña posición. Por algún motivo estaba cerrando los ojos, tenia sus piernas entrelazadas con la escoba y lo más destacable de todo era que se encontraba volteada de cabeza, desconociendo la situación actual. Pasó entre ellas como un rayo, las dos no pudieron evitar abrir la boca gracias a la sorpresa.

-¡Akko rebasa a Amanda y Diana! ¡Esta usando una estrategia increíble y nunca antes vista! —Tras escuchar el ultimo comentario, Akko decidió abrir uno de sus ojos, se encontraba algo extrañada.

-¿Como? ¿Voy ganando? —Fue un error. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo estaba de cabeza volvió a perder el control de la escoba y descendió a gran velocidad. Ante la desesperación por la caída, tuvo que pensar en algo rápidamente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se aferró a su escoba, suplicando que se elevará. Sintió como es que la escoba volvía a elevarse y retomaba su velocidad, quiso abrir sus ojos nuevamente para ver si el peligro ya había pasado, solamente repitió el proceso anterior de caer. De hecho, repitió el ciclo entero una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando sin control, aun estando en el primer lugar.

Amanda y Diana no iban a permitir que Akko las venciera de una manera tan fácil, ambas aumentaron la velocidad, aunque la Inglesa iba un poco más rápido que la americana. Conforme se acercaba a la Japonesa, pudo ver como esta seguía con la ridícula técnica que le permitía seguir adelante, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo. Diana paso por su lado, mirándola de reojo y preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo y como es que era posible que le haya ganado por unos momentos con esa técnica.

-¡Diana ahora esta adelante! ¡Justo a tiempo para darle la vuelta a la Torre! —Una vez más, Akko reaccionó ante otro comentario de Wangari en el peor momento.

-¿La Torre? —De no haber sido porque se fijó en lo que tenia adelante en el ultimo segundo, podría haberse dado un feo golpe contra la estructura de piedra. Nuevamente perdió el control de la escoba al intentar rodearla, dando vueltas de manera exceiva y girando de forma exagerada. Amanda logró aprovechar el mal manejo de la escoba de Akko y se le adelantó durante el giro, solo necesitaba superar a una más. Atsuko había cerrado los ojos una vez más gracias a todas las vueltas que dio y quedar mareada, pero una vez que sintió que ya no se movía en todas las direcciones, los volvió a abrir. Notó como es que estaba en la posición correcta de nuevo, esto la alivio bastante, y además su escoba ya no parecía estar desobedeciéndole. El único problema que tuvo fue que al mirar al frente observó como es que la Torre se estaba alejando.

-¡Amanda esta a punto de alcanzar a Diana! ¡Ambas aceleran tanto como pueden! ¡Claramente quieren ser las ganadoras de la competencia! —La energía y devoción con la cual narraba la carrera la joven Wangari encendía y emocionaba cada vez más al publico. Todas estaban animando a su favorita, gritando y coreando sus nombres tratando de animarlas a ganar la carrera. Diana y Amanda hacían caso omiso a los cánticos de sus compañeras, estaban demasiado centradas en conseguir la victoria, ambas ya podían visualizar la linea de meta y se encontraba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de ella.

-¡Amanda toma la delantera! ¡Pero Diana se recupera! ¡Y ahora Amanda va! ¡Diana viene! ¡Es un tira y afloja con un final de película! —Los gritos y la tensión aumentaban, incluso para algunas maestras les era imposible aguantar la emoción, y una minoría esperaba expectante a que la que sufría de una desventaja regresara en el ultimo segundo para al menos intentar alcanzarlas. Lo que estaba por suceder dejaría impactados a absolutamente todas las almas presentes, sería la segunda sorpresa más grande que recibirían ese día.

-¡Están cerca! ¡Pronto tendremos a una ganadora! ¡Y podría ser cualquiera de ellas! ¡Amanda y Diana, a punto de decidir a una ganadora! —A muchas el corazón le iba a explotar debido a la dramática conclusión, y todo habría terminado en un gran grito en conjunto al ver a su competidora favorita cruzar la meta, de no ser por un extraño movimiento que solamente pudieron presenciar una vez en su vida. Wangari podría haber narrado el suceso que estaba presenciando, pero no lo hizo gracias a que fue la primera de muchas en quedarse estupefacta al verlo y no creerlo. El lugar se quedó en silencio de golpe, nadie dijo nada, muchas se quedaron con la boca abierta y la mandíbula colgando. Aunque Amanda y Diana notaron el silencio absoluto, poco caso le hicieron, su objetivo aun era ganar.

Lo que las hizo darse cuenta de que es lo que los sorprendía a todos fue cuando miraron de reojo una a la otra, cruzándose con una extraña figura pasando entre ellas. La escoba de Akko comenzaba a sobrepasar a las de ellas, lentamente, y la bruja que la montaba no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se veía tan sorprendida como el resto. Diana y Amanda no podían procesar lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ellas, quedándose petrificadas, sin reaccionar. Estaban viendo claramente como es que la bruja fanática de Chariot avanzaba mucho más rápido que ellas dos, de espaldas, sin siquiera ver la meta, sin saber que iba ganando. Incluso cuando logró ser la primera en cruzar la linea de meta, nadie dijo nada ni se movió, ni Sucy, ni Lotte, ni Chariot, ni Akko. Cuando Diana y Amanda lograron cruzar, se detuvieron de inmediato, sin dejar de observar al primer lugar, quien siguió avanzando sin tener control sobre su escoba. Wangari finalmente terminó de procesar todo lo que sucedió y pudo dar el anuncio oficial, gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Akko lo logró! ¡Akko logró ganar la carrera! ¡Contra todo pronosticó Akko gana la carrera de una manera nunca antes vista o hecha! ¡Akko gana! ¡Akko gana! —El publico estalló, los aplausos fueron masivos, y todos aclamaban la gran carrera entre las 3 brujas. Akko logró reaccionar al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Wangari.

-¿Como? ¿Gané? —Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que había pasado, y cuando lo hizo, pudo celebrarlo extendiendo sus brazos en el aire y mostrando una gran sonrisa— ¡Lo logré! ¡Realmente pude ganar! ¡Gane! —Fue un error, pues su escoba fue directamente contra el suelo y ella se estrelló de una manera cómica.

**Sin que la pueda controlar toma la forma de canción.**

Hannah y Barbara se acercaron de inmediato volando con sus escobas hacia Diana, preocupadas por lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza y listas para consolarla si fuera necesario, ella ya había aterrizado y descendido de su escoba, aun clavando su mirada en la lejana ganadora. Su rostro aun describía la sorpresa que recibió.

-¡Diana! ¡Diana! —Dirigió la misma mirada a sus dos compañeras al oír sus voces al unisono.

-Eso solo fue suerte de principiante, ¡Tú tenias la victoria asegurada! ¡Eres como una ganadora de manera moral! —Decía Barbara.

-¡Sí! ¡Además, estaba montando su escoba de una manera incorrecta! ¡Debería haber sido descalificada! —Quien hablaba ahora era Hannah, ambas intentaban subirle el animo a su compañera y que dejara de tener esa expresión en el rostro, no querían que se sintiera derrotada o mal por haber perdido contra Akko. Mas ella no se sentía así, se sentía distinto, ahora la invadía una sensación que ya había experimentado antes con solo tres personas y que se le hacía bastante familiar. Aun mirando a la japonesa, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que perdió contra alguien que ya no recordaba como se sentía perder, no se sentía mal, sino todo lo contrario. Quizás muy en el fondo deseaba que Akko ganase, quizás era por eso que estaba inspirada.

-Esta bien, de verás. Akko pudo vencerme, pero eso no significa que me quedaré atrás. —Ahora le dirigió la cálida sonrisa a Hannah y Barbara, con una expresión tranquila— Aun me queda mucho por aprender para ser una gran bruja.

Sus amigas se sintieron mucho más tranquilas ante lo dicho por la rubia, y también le sonrieron de vuelta.

-¡Así se habla Diana! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Entrenaremos juntas y así todas mejoraremos! —Exclamó Barbara.

-¡Sí! ¡Como dijiste Diana! ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! —Hannah también alzaba la voz.

-Creí que apoyarías a Amanda en esta ocasión, Hannah. —Bromeó Diana.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Por que haría algo como eso!? —La forma en que la pelirroja se ruborizaba era algo cómica e hizo reír a sus dos compañeras.

-¿En serio? Juro que podía escucharte gritando algunas palabras de animo para ella, te veías muy emocionada. —Se burló Barbara también.

-¡No digas mentiras! ¡Eso no pasó así! —Diana y Barbara volvieron a reír.

Y aunque Diana no se sentía mal por haber perdido la carrera, aun había algo que le molestaba y todavía no se lo había dicho a nadie. Observó a sus alrededores, a las brujas, a las maestras, a todas las presentes, y sabía bien que alguien o algo faltaba. Una corazonada le decía que algo andaba mal, y que tenía que preocuparse.

**Así es mi voz, que sale de mi corazón.**

-Perdí... —Amanda seguía en Shock incluso después de haberse bajado de su escoba, con su vista aun clavada en Akko desde la distancia, al igual que sus dos compañeras, aunque estas en realidad se veían mucho más tranquilas. Jazminka devoraba una bolsa de papas al mismo tiempo en que trataba de sacar del trance a su compañera.

-No te molestes, seguramente la próxima vez la vencerás. —Tras lo dicho, la rusa se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia la ganadora, buscando felicitarla. Constanze se quedó junto a su amiga, tirándola desde su falda buscando alguna respuesta suya. Por la mente de Amanda sucedía algo que muy rara vez era capaz de sentir por otra persona, esperaba enojarse o sentirse mal consigo misma o incluso hasta reír por haber sido derrotada de esa forma ridícula e inesperada, lo único que sentía era orgullo por su amiga. Estaba feliz de que hubiese ganado y eso era algo que nunca se esperó. De todas forma rió, la caída de Akko había sido divertida.

-¡Vamos, Constanze! —Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y yendo detrás de Jazminka— ¡Tengo que ver como quedó Akko tras esa caída! —Volvió a reir, al mismo tiempo en que Constanze se quejaba de la actitud burlona de la bruja alta y como es que la forzaba a acompañarla.

**Y volará, sin yo querer, por los caminos más lejanos, por los sueños que soñé.**

-¡Akko! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó preocupada la maestra Chariot corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía su alumna preferida— ¡Esa fue una caída muy peligrosa! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado!

Akko aun sentía algo de dolor en su trasero debido al golpe, frotándose esperando a que pasase, pero cuando escuchó la voz de su querida maestra, olvidó la molestia y se puso de pie de golpe, abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole un gran abrazo sorpresivo que casi la derriba.

-¡Lo logré maestra! ¡Todo lo que me enseño dio resultado! —Se escuchaba bastante emocionada, Chariot devolvió el abrazo también.

-Bueno, quizás no lo aplicaste de la manera correcta, pero lo importante es que conseguías recuperar la calma en los momentos más críticos. —Se separó de ella y la vio directamente a sus iluminados ojos, le sonrió— Aunque aun debemos practicar en los aterrizajes. —Las dos rieron.

-¡Akko! —Lotte se acercaba con Sucy para felicitar a su amiga— ¡Sabíamos que podías hacerlo! ¡Felicidades!

-Ganaste de una forma que nunca imagine, porque no creí que ibas a ganar. —Dijo Sucy sonriendo— Bien hecho, Akko. La caída fue divertida.

-¡Gracias chicas! —Cuando Akko estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra sus compañeras de cuerto para abrazarlas también, sintió un agarre en su hombro proveniente desde atrás.

-Debes enseñarme a hacer eso en algún momento. —Era Amanda, mostraba una amplia sonrisa y jalando de la manga de su uniforme a Constanze— ¡Aunque el aterrizaje fue demasiado gracioso! —Estalló en carcajadas la americana.

Akko rió también, y cuando estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta, escuchó una segunda voz familiar.

-Fue una buena carrera Akko, felicitaciones. —Diana se acercaba a ella junto a Hannah y Barbara, las tres se veían amigables a la vista— Espero que podamos competir nuevamente en otra ocasión.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! —Exclamó Akko— ¡Ustedes también estuvieron geniales! ¡No puedo esperar a la próxima carrera!

-Si, seguro. Pero antes debemos practicar tus aterrizajes, Akko. —Comentó la maestra Chariot.

-Conociendo a Akko, querrá hacer todo eso mañana. —Se burló Sucy.

-La verdad es que estoy dudandolo. Me siento como si hubiese corrido una maratón, y creo que sé exactamente como recuperarme. —Akko apuntó directamente al cielo, y de manera determinada anunció su siguiente movimiento— ¡Vamos al comedor!

**Será reflejo del amor, de lo que me tocó vivir, será la música de fondo de lo mucho que sentí.**

La reunión entre las maestras era de suma urgencia, y fue realizada justo después de que mandaran a todas las alumnas a sus respectivas habitaciones. La situación era preocupante y todas lo sabían, por suerte para ellas ninguna bruja llegó a cuestionar la clara ausencia del personal en la Academia, la carrera las había distraído lo suficiente. La maestra Chariot fue la ultima en entrar a la oficina de la Directora tras haberse asegurado de que todas las alumnas estuviesen en su cuarto, y cerró la puerta del lugar para dar inicio a la reunión privada. Se podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de varias de las profesoras que discutían en voz baja entre ellas.

-¡Guarden silencio, por favor! ¡Daremos inicio a esta reunión! —exclamó la profesora Finnelan, cediéndole la palabra a la Directora Hoolbroke.

-Como ya habrán notado, este día se ausento por completo la empresa de seguridad J&J y todo su personal. —La seriedad con la cual se expresaba la Directora desde su asiento preocupó a algunas de las presentes, incluyendo a Chariot— No hemos tenido ningún contacto con ellos desde la mañana, no han contestado ninguna llamada y no nos dieron ningún aviso de que se fueran a ausentar.

La preocupación aumentaba, ¿Por que se ausentarían? ¿Acaso tendrían un problema tan grande o grave como para concentrar a todo su personal en ello?

-Pensamos en darles el beneficio de la duda. —Continuó la maestra Finnelan— Como sabrán, hoy día se cumple un año desde que comenzamos a hacer uso del servicio de seguridad. Se suponía que hoy se iba a cerrar un contrato de 5 años más con ellos, en el mejor de los casos creemos que se trata de alguna especie de estrategia comercial para que nos obliguen a pagar más. Por supuesto, no cederemos ante sus exigencias.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la maestra Chariot levantó la mano para tomar la palabra.

-Disculpen, quisiera preguntar. ¿Cual seria el peor de los casos? Sé que no deberíamos sembrar el miedo y pánico en las alumnas, pero, ¿No deberían saberlo en caso de emergencia? —Lo que decía la bruja pelirroja despertó el debate en algunas de las profesoras, mas al escuchar la respuesta de la Directora entendieron que esto no podía salir de la habitación en la que estaban.

-En el peor de los casos algo realmente esta sucediendo ahora mismo con ellos, verdaderamente grave. Esta es la única incidencia que hemos tenido con ellos, y aunque es extraño que suceda justo hoy día, no se puede descartar la posibilidad de que esto solamente sea coincidencia. —Tras lo dicho, Chariot quiso decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por Finnelan.

-Si esto resulta ser alguna especie de broma o estrategia les haré saber acerca sobre esta falta de profesionalismo. —Se oía muy molesta.

-Sea cual sea el motivo de su ausencia, todo se resolverá mañana. Creo que lo mejor es que mantengan el orden entre las alumnas. —La Directora estaba a punto de terminar con la reunión tras un ultimo comentario— De todas formas, mantengan un ojo abierto, puede que hayan...

Justo en ese mismo instante, algo la interrumpió, una voz desconocida proveniente de algún lugar.

**Oye mi voz, mi vieja voz, tiene la clave ahí, de cualquier generación.**

Inmediatamente Akko se tiró sobre su cama, dispuesta a no levantarse otra vez, incluso estaba a punto de echarse a dormir sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme. Pero claro, necesitaba cambiarse y darse una ducha rápido; así que con pesar se levantó de nuevo. Sucy y Lotte la acompañaron al baño, esperaban no encontrar una fila en este.

-¿No deberían suspender las clases mañana? —Se quejó Akko.

-¿Que? ¿Por que preguntas eso? —Sucy no quiso sorprenderse por adelantado, dudaba bastante de que Akko se hubiese dado cuenta, no la creía tan lista.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hoy fue un día muy importante para mí! ¡Vencí a Diana y Amanda al mismo tiempo! —El tono de animo de Akko regresó de nuevo.

-Creo que esa no es razón suficiente para suspender las clases Akko. —Dijo Lotte en un tono amable.

-Y además, seria una razón muy tonta. —Continuó Sucy— Aunque sí estoy de acuerdo en que las clases deberían suspenderse mañana. —Fue una sorpresa para sus dos compañeras presentes escuchar de que Sucy estuviera de acuerdo con Akko.

-¿Como? ¿Por que dices eso, Sucy? —Preguntó Lotte.

-Estoy segura de que al menos tú, Lotte, habrás notado la ausencia de las hadas. —Contestó la bruja de cabello violeta, Akko sentía que había una indirecta hacia ella en esa oración.

-¿Al menos?

-Pues sí lo noté, pero no creo que sea motivo para que no haya clases, quizás se tomaron el día libre. —Lotte no entendía porque es que Sucy deseaba faltar a clases al día siguiente.

-Seria algo muy absurdo de que todas las hadas se hayan tomado el día libre sin siquiera informarlo. A menos de que las maestras lo supieran y no hayan querido decir nada, cosa que dudo seriamente. —Sucy se veía pensativa— Creo que algo malo les debió haber sucedido y que no debemos dejar pasarlo por alto.

-Bueno, quizás sí sea algo grave lo que les pudo haber pasado. Aunque no creo que las maestras quieran suspender las clases, no querrán preocupar a las alumnas. ¿Cierto? —Lotte podía tener un punto, pensó Sucy.

-Sigo creyendo que deberían suspender las clases, mi victoria fue un evento muy grande... —Dijo Akko en voz baja.

-Pues, vimos como es que la maestra Chariot fingió estar desaparecida muchos años, no me sorprendería que ocultaran lo que en realidad esta sucediendo. —Eso se escuchaba casi como una queja departe de Sucy.

-Hey, la maestra Chariot dijo que ya no haría algo como eso, me prometió que nunca volvería a mentirme otra vez. —Akko defendía a su bruja favorita de las malas lenguas— Además, estoy segura de que ya varias alumnas también habrán notado la ausencia de las hadas, seguro que me apoyaran al decir que mañana las clases se deberían suspender.

-Me sorprende que hayas llegado a la conclusión de que otras ya lo saben, Akko. —Sucy se burlaba de ella, apenas pudo notarlo.

-¿Acaso quieres decir que... ?

Y entonces, sucedió, justo en el instante en que Akko abrió la boca.

**En el alma de mi gente y en un golpe de cajón, en un son de mi guitarra, en los pies del bailador.**

-¿Que sucede Constanze? —Preguntó Amanda dejando la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado al escuchar varios quejidos de su baja compañera. Cuando bajó de su litera, pudo observar que ella intentaba activar el mecanismo que se encontraba ubicado en su cama para acceder a su laboratorio secreto, al parecer no funcionaba— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Amanda intentó tirar del interruptor con fuerza, lo golpeó varias veces y le dio un par de patadas, cosa que tampoco funciono e hizo creer a Constanze que lo terminaría empeorando, así que la detuvo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto esta así? —Preguntó Amanda. Constanze le hizo entender al rodar sus ojos que se había mantenido así durante todo el día— Bueno, al menos se podrá abrir manualmente o algo así, ¿Cierto? —Constanze negó con la cabeza— No hará daño intentar. Jazminka, ven a ayudarme.

La mencionada estaba comiendo otra bolsa de papas sentada en su cama al mismo tiempo en que leía una revista, asintió con la cabeza y dejó sus cosas a un lado cuando su amiga la llamó. Ambas se colocaron al lado de la cama de la Alemana, y a la señal de Amanda, levantarían el colchón para abrir la entrada secreta al laboratorio de Constanze.

-¡Ahora! —Exclamó, las dos brujas intentaron levantar la entrada con toda la fuerza que tenían, mas no movieron ni un centímetro de la cama por más que lo intentaron— Creo que no lo conseguiremos, supongo que tendrás que ausentarte de ir a tu laboratorio hoy, Constanze.

La bruja refunfuñó, no deseaba dejar sin supervisar el laboratorio.

-¿Que pudo haber atorado la entrada? —Preguntó Jazminka, ahora sentándose en la cama de Constanze y volviendo a devorar sus bocadillos.

-No lo sé, ¿Dejaste entrar a alguien más al laboratorio, Constanze? —La pequeña volvió a negar con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Amanda, sabía bien de que con ese "alguien más" se estaba refiriendo a Akko— Bien, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría haber querido entrar al laboratorio?

Inmediatamente, Constanze señaló hacia la ventana con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Alguien de afuera? —Amanda levantó una ceja, no sabía quien más podría saber acerca del laboratorio de Constanze.

-Creo que se refiere a los tipos de seguridad. —Mencionó Jazminka— Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a ningún hada que trabaje para ellos este día.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —Amanda sonreía ahora— Esos aguafiestas siempre me atrapaban afuera de mi habitación por las noches, pero ahora que no están, ¡podre hacer lo que quiera!

-¿No habrán dejado las cámaras de seguridad encendidas? —Lo que dijo la Rusa la hizo pensar.

-Tal vez, pero creo que puedo llegar a evitarlas. He pasado delante de ellas muchas veces y siempre me atrapa el personal, recuerdo de memoria sus ubicaciones y sé que puedo averiguar cuales son sus puntos ciegos. —Se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, quería ir hacia el almacén para robar algunas cosas que le habían decomisado, mas la mirada molesta de Constanze la detuvo— ¿Que? ¿Que sucede?

La enana señaló la entrada, dando a entender que aun deseaba que la ayudaran a ingresar a su laboratorio.

-Oh, eso. Quédate tranquila, buscare algo que te ayude a abrir eso. —En el instante en que Amanda tomó la perilla, un sonido ensordecedor invadió sus oídos.

**Yo viviré, ahí estaré.**

-¿Sucede algo malo, Diana? —Preguntaron Hannah y Barbara al notar que Diana había estado un largo rato en silencio mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación al exterior, algo muy inusual en ella.

-Ya terminamos de ducharnos, puedes usar el baño si lo deseas... —Dijo Barbara, mirando con algo de preocupación a Hannah.

La bruja rubia tardó en contestar, tenía su dedo indice sobre la mandíbula y observaba atentamente hacia la nada, en un tono serio, y pensando que es lo que sucedía ese día. Había notado que ese día ninguna de las hadas hizo acto de presencia, ni siquiera las que se encargaban de la limpieza, y aunque era algo destacable, las alumnas no recibieron explicación alguna. Dudaba bastante que se tratara de algún día libre para los empleados, o que las maestras no se hubieran percatado, además de que la empresa de Seguridad no dio ningún comunicado al respecto. Esto podría significar que la ausencia los tomó por sorpresa.  
¿Que o quien podía evitar que las hadas trabajaran y se fueran de la Academia en un día como ese?

-Sí, disculpen. Solamente estaba pensando. —Se alejó de la ventana y con el mismo tono serio se dirigió hacia el baño, no notaba de que esto aumentaba aun más la preocupación de sus dos inseparables acompañantes.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió al espejo para mirar su reflejo, se sumergió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Algo en su interior le decía que esto no andaba bien, y que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Le hubiese preguntado a la Directora o a alguna de las maestras por si sabían sobre este asunto, mas parecían estar tan perdidas como el resto de las alumnas. Lo más sospechoso de todo era que ese mismo día se cumplía un año de servicios departe de la empresa de Seguridad, así que no podía ser simple coincidencia. Todo podía resolverse mañana de todas formas. Rápidamente se llevó algo de agua del grifo a su rostro y se limpio, despejando sus idea e intentando deshacerse de la preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando lo escucharon.

**Seré siempre lo que fui, y así voy a seguir.**

Un sonido estremecedor, un pitido muy agudo que obligó a todas las que lo escuchaban a cubrirse los oídos antes de que se lastimaran. Seguidamente, escucharon una voz proveniente de un lugar desconocido, rebotando entre las paredes de la Academia y con eco, parecía la de un hombre que hablaba en alguna especie de alto parlante. El mensaje que les dejó iba dirigido para todas las brujas.

-A todas las alumnas y maestras de la Academia Mágica de Luna Nova, dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo, y por favor, les pedimos que nos presten su atención. —Cada una de las almas en el Instituto escuchaba cada palabra, algunas con nerviosismo, otras sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Oh, genial, ahí están. —Se quejó Amanda— Listos para arruinarme toda la diversión. —Constanze le dio un golpe suave en el estomago, murmuro algo que no se pudo entender, y luego llevó su dedo indice a la boca, dando a entender que quería que se callase.

-Ahora mismo hay 108 alumnas y maestras en la Academia... —Continuó la voz, algunas alumnas habían salido de sus habitaciones un poco preocupadas, reuniéndose en los pasillos y especulando que es lo que podía estar pasando, algunas tenían su ropa de dormir puesta y otras aun usaban el uniforme.

**Y ahora vuelvo a recordar aquel tiempo atrás, cuando me fui buscando el cielo de la libertad.**

-¿Quien es? —Preguntó Akko. No estaba nerviosa o asustada, aunque podía notar algo de preocupación en Lotte y otras alumnas que acababan de salir de sus cuartos.

-No sé, ¿La megafonía? —Sucy levantó sus hombros.

-¿Tenemos megafonía?

**Cuantos amigos que dejé, cuantas lagrimas lloré.**

-En 12 horas el 80% de ustedes estará muerto. —Diana sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Salió del baño e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida de su habitación, sus dos compañeras la vieron salir y fueron detrás de ella.

-¿Diana? ¿A donde vas? —Hannah miró a Barbara, aunque no se sentían tan preocupadas por lo que decía la voz, se percataron de que Diana se encontraba muy seria y atenta ante todo lo que decía.

-Debemos llevar a todas las alumnas al comedor. —Dijo al mismo tiempo en que tocaba varias puertas de las habitaciones continuas y les decía a las alumnas que se dirigieran allí.

-¿Evacuarlas? Diana, solo es una broma... ¿Cierto? —Barbara tragó saliva, la verdad es que se estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco.

-Sí, es una broma. —Diana se mostraba tranquila ahora, no tenía ninguna intención de estresarlas— Pero aun así...

**Yo viviré, para volverlos a encontrar.**

-Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaran si siguen mis ordenes, y destacan en los retos que les proponga. —Ninguna de las maestras dijo nada o se movió durante todo el anuncio del desconocido, atentas ante cada palabra. Una de ellas abandonó la oficina de la Directora, no quería escuchar lo que esa voz tenía que decir.

-¿Es alguna especie de broma? —La Directora entrecerraba los ojos, intentando comprender la situación.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Esa tonta empresa de seguridad nos esta haciendo una infantil y tonta broma! —La maestra Finnelan se veía demasiado molesta. Levantó la varita en el aire y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo— Callare esa voz de inmediato, no se preocupe Directora. —Una luz salió de la varita, que a los pocos segundos se apagó, sin ocasionar algún efecto.

-¿Sucede algo, Finnelan? —Hoolbroke no lo quiso demostrar en ese momento, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse un poco, temía porque esto no se tratase de una simple broma.

-Mi varita no funciona, esos enclenques debieron haber hecho algo. —Las demás maestras también intentaron callar la voz con su varita, ninguna funcionó correctamente.

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos de tranquilizar a las alumnas, algunas deben estar asustadas. Llévenlas al comedor, nos reuniremos ahí. —Ordenó la Directora.

**Y seguiré con mi canción, bailando música caliente como bailo yo.**

-El primer reto sera este: Asesinen a cuatro de sus compañeros en la próxima media hora. —Sabía que algo andaba mal, que no debería haberlo pasado por alto. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la seguridad de todas sus alumnas, y si de verdad estaban bajo algún peligro, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras esa voz hablaba. Caminaba a paso veloz hacia la puerta principal, dispuesta a abrirla y dejar que todas las alumnas salieran al exterior, quedarse en el instituto podría ser muy peligroso— La manera en que los maten, o como elijan hacerlo sera indiferente. —Se estrelló contra ella, esperaba que al empujar con fuerza fuera más fácil abrir el gran par de puertas de madera, no cedían ante ella, era como si estuviesen atoradas. No quería que la desesperación la dominase, inmediatamente sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la salida.

-¡Murowa! —Nada sucedió. Chariot miró su varita, y repitió el hechizo una y otra vez, esperando a que algo cambiase, se estaba agitando.

-Pero si no hay cuatro cadáveres en el Instituto en media hora, tendrán que asumir las consecuencias. —Finalmente el comunicado se terminó. La maestra pensó en que necesitaba buscar una salida alternativa, así que corrió directo hacia el gran comedor donde se reunían todas las alumnas y maestras, esperaba encontrar a Akko ahí.

**Y cuando suene una alegría, y cuando grite el cantador, en la sangre de mi pueblo, en su cuerpo estaré yo.**

-¿En serio? ¿Ir al comedor? —Amanda no estaba con muchas ganas de dejar la habitación, es más, incluso ya estaba sobre su cama, dispuesta a dormir— La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas, ¿Pueden ir ustedes? No quiero tener que escuchar lo que las maestras tengan que decir. —No cedía aunque una molesta Constanze insistiese en que fuera con ella.

-Podría ser algo serio, Amanda. Deberías acompañarnos. —Jazminka también intentaba convencerla.

-No lo creo, seguramente es una especie de simulacro o algo así. —Cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más— Solo apaguen la luz cuando se vayan.

-Es probable que las otras estén ahí también. ¿No quieres ver como están? —Amanda refunfuño, quizás si era una buena idea ir a la reunión en el comedor, después de eso podría acompañarlas a sus habitaciones para tener un lugar donde perder el tiempo.

-¿Saben que? Sí, creo que mejor iré. —Mostraba una sonrisa algo maléfica, cosa que Constanze no dejó pasar por alto.

**Oye mi voz, mi vieja voz, tiene la clave ahí de cualquier generación.**

El comedor estaba repleto de alumnas, la mayoría estaba calmada, y las maestras trataban de tranquilizar al resto diciendo que todo esto solamente era una broma de la empresa de seguridad.

-¡Diana! —Aunque estuviera rodeada de alumnas que buscaban alguna explicación ante la situación, Akko era la que más destacaba entre ellas.

-Es solo una broma, quédense tranquilas y tomen asiento por favor, estoy segura de que las maestras lo solucionaran todo. —Todas las brujas que la rodeaban suspiraron aliviadas ante las palabras de calma de la rubia, y obedecieron sin oponerse o realizar alguna otra pregunta— Akko, ¿Como estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, yo estoy bien. Lotte y Sucy están sentadas en alguna mesa junto con Wangari, ni siquiera ella sabe de donde pudo venir esa voz. —Akko señaló hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigas, y aunque se podía ver a Sucy y Wangari conversando tranquilamente, Lotte se notaba algo preocupada observando en todas las direcciones. La japonesa volvió a clavar sus ojos en la inglesa— Diana, ¿Es todo una broma?

Aunque lo haya repetido una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, no dejaría de hacerlo con tal de calmar los ánimos y la tensión en el lugar.

-Así es Akko, es todo una broma, las maestras ya se están encargando de ello. —Esto ultimo lo dijo llevando una mano al hombro de Atsuko y regalandole una calmada sonrisa— Veo que aun llevas el uniforme.

-Oh, sí. No pude llegar al baño antes de que todo esto iniciase, parece una locura. —Rió la chica de ojos rojos— ¿Donde están Hannah y Barbara?

-Se ofrecieron como voluntarias para ir a buscar en las habitaciones por si alguien se había quedado atrás o tenía problemas, regresaran en un momento. —Diana comenzó a revisar los alrededores— A la única que no he visto es a la Maestra Chariot.

-¿En serio? Que extraño, pensaba buscarla. ¿Algo la habrá mantenido ocupada? —Akko se preocupaba por su maestra favorita, temía porque le hubiese ocurrido algún accidente.

-Quizás deberías preguntarle a alguna maestra, la debieron mandar a algún lado. —No fue necesario que lo hiciera, porque en ese mismo segundo, pudo ver como es que la maestra Chariot se hacía presente en el comedor justo a las espaldas de Diana.

**Y en el alma de mi gente, en un golpe de cajón, en un son de mi guitarra y en los pies del bailador.**

-Bien, esto parece más serio de lo que pensé. —Amanda no era de las personas que se preocupaban demasiado ante una situación de peligro, sabía como guardar la calma y enfrentarlo. Esto era muy diferente. Era fácil ver como es que ya la mayoría de las alumnas ya estaban calmadas y simplemente esperaban alguna orden que las mandara de vuelta a sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar, y también era muy notorio como es que la preocupación se veía en cada uno de los rostros de las maestras— Quédense aquí un momento, iré a hablar con alguien. —Les informó a Jazminka y Constanze, quienes tomaron asiento en una mesa.

Esperaba toparse con Akko, no la vio por ningún lado. A la única que vio fue a Diana, quien estaba supervisando y respondiendo ante las dudas de varias de sus compañeras, se veía tranquila y calmada ante la situación, demasiado. Inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

-¡Diana! —La llamada de Amanda llamó su atención.

-Amanda, hola, ¿Que sucede? —Podía notar que ella no estaba calmada para nada.

-¿Has visto a Akko? Tengo que hablar con ella. —Observaba en diversas ubicaciones del comedor tratando de ubicarla.

-No esta aquí, la Maestra Chariot la llamó, no dijo para que. —Sus palabras no parecieron tener algún efecto en ella— Cálmate Amanda, todo saldrá bien, esto es solo una broma.

-¿Estas segura? —Diana podía ver como es que los ojos de Amanda estaban demasiado abiertos, estaba en alerta ante cualquier cambió, esa actitud la preocupo.

-Sí, estoy segura. Es solo una tonta broma de la empresa de seguridad, pronto nos darán alguna explicación. —De verdad deseaba que la americana se calmara, podía contagiar su pánico a otras alumnas si seguía de esa forma.

-¿Y si no lo es? —No es que esa idea no se le haya cruzado por la cabeza a Diana antes, solo que no se le había ocurrido que alguien más se atreviese a decirlo en voz alta, eso podría causar problemas. Debía asegurarse de que el miedo no se esparciera.

-Amanda... —Su voz se torno seria ahora, y disminuyó su tono para que nadie más la escuchara— ¿Estas sugiriendo que escojamos a cuatro compañeras y... ? —No continuó, no era necesario.

-No, no... por supuesto que no. —Amanda se veía más agitada, el nerviosismo la estaba dominando.

-Es solo una broma, todo volverá a la normalidad en unos minutos, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Diana también llevó su mano al hombro de Amanda— Vamos a salir de esta.

-Sí, sí... Tienes razón, es solo una broma. —Solo dijo esto por un motivo, algo le quedó demasiado claro en el momento en que la mano de Diana la tocó, estaba segura de que no lo hizo a propósito. Estaba temblando, la rubia no se daba cuenta, su mano estaba temblando, y aunque su semblante demostrase otra coa, ella estaba muerta de miedo.

**Yo viviré, ahí estaré.**


	2. Tensión

**Late el corazón.**

No le dijo porque o que es lo que harían en el lugar al cual se dirigían, tampoco el motivo por el cual se apresuró a sacarla del comedor lo más rápido que podía, la verdad es que esta actitud departe de la maestra Chariot hizo que Akko se preocupase un poco, tendría que haber alguna razón por la cual estaba actuando así. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el observatorio, la habitación de Chariot. Lo primero que hizo la maestra después de que Akko ingresase fue cerrar la puerta con seguro, le pidió que se sentará junto al escritorio y le sirvió algo de té caliente, todo esto lo hizo con un semblante cargado de temor.

—¿Maestra? —Ella no escuchó el llamado de Akko, estaba observando a través de la pequeña ventanilla hacia el exterior, como si estuviese vigilando de que nadie llamará a su puerta— ¿Maestra? ¿Sucede algo?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a su alumna, ella pudo notar claramente esos ojos cargados de preocupación. Chariot sonrió, tratando de hacer ver como si nada estuviese pasando por su cabeza. Se sentó delante de ella, junto al escritorio, sirviéndose un vaso de té, y tomándose una gran bocanada al instante. Por cada segundo que pasaba, Akko se preocupaba más por esa inexplicable situación en la cual se encontraba su maestra. Finalmente, después de varios segundos tras haber tomado su té, se decidió a explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Akko. —La pequeña bruja tragó saliva, sentía que esto se podría tratar de algo sumamente serio— ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que nunca más te volvería a mentir u ocultar algo? —Su alumna asintió con la cabeza— Bien, voy a mantener esa promesa. —La pelirroja volvió a tomar un largo trago de té— Estoy segura de que sabes que hay una empresa de Seguridad que nos cuida y vigila.

-¿Se refiere a los de la Megafonía? Sí, sí los conozco. —Ambas cruzaban miradas, sus ojos no se separaban y casi no parpadeaban.

—Hace exactamente un año comenzaron a trabajar con nosotros. Se suponía que hoy día iban a renovar su contrato, pero, como habrás notado, nadie del personal asistió hoy. Ni siquiera conseguimos comunicarnos con ellos, y nunca nos dieron algún mensaje de que se ausentarían. —Volvió a hacer una pausa para recuperar algo de aire antes de continuar— Y ahora que nos han dado este mensaje, comienzo a pensar seriamente en algo. —Tras lo ultimo dicho, agachó la cabeza, y se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de soltar.

—¿En que esta pensando? —Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo a informarle de esto a sus amigas y sacarlas del comedor, como si esa fuese un lugar de peligro en lugar de una zona segura.

—A lo largo de este año les permitimos colocar cámaras de seguridad, acceder a información de las alumnas para asegurarse de que nada salga mal, e incluso les permitimos cambiar las ventanas de la escuela por vidrios antibalas. De lo único que no nos informaron fueron acerca de estos anuncios. —Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por un momento, luego se devolvió hacia Akko— No es ninguna broma, de verdad estamos en peligro.

Tardó un rato en procesar lo que su maestra acababa de decir, repitiendo esa ultima frase en su cabeza varias veces e intentando asimilarla. Confiaba en Chariot, era la persona que la cuidó, defendió y entrenó personalmente todo este tiempo en Luna Nova, sabia que ella jamás la lastimaría y que siempre buscaría protegerla aun si eso le costase su integridad física, y aunque admiraba todo lo que hacia por ella, algunas veces estaba tentada a desobedecerla o llevarle a contra. Esta era una de esa ocasiones.

—¿En peligro? —Comenzaba a respirar con rapidez, el pánico estaba a punto de tomar el control.

—Esa voz dijo que teníamos poco tiempo, algo muy grave esta por suceder, Akko. Todas las salidas están trabadas, la magia no funciona y las ventanas son indestructibles, he intentado romperlas, tengo que encontrar otra salida. —Chariot tomó las manos de Akko y las presionó suavemente— Tienes que quedarte aquí, es un lugar seguro y estarás a salvo, solo no dejes que nadie entre.

¿De que estaba hablando su maestra? Akko, aunque no era la más brillante de la Academia, creyó saber como interpretar su advertencia: Algunas personas iban a tomarse en serio la amenaza de esa voz, e iban a cumplir sus ordenes.

—Maestra Chariot... Debemos ir por Lotte, Sucy y las demás, no podemos dejarlas así. —Le decía esto aun impactada por lo que escuchó, su rostro aun reflejaba su sorpresa— Quizás más personas puedan venir.

—Lo sé Akko, cálmate. Las traeré aquí también, me aseguraré de ello. Solo necesito encontrar una salida primero, entonces podremos evacuar a todas las alumnas. —Esto no la tranquilizaba.

—Déjeme ir por ellas, por favor. Sera mucho más rápido y ya no estarán en peligro, lo haré de manera discreta, nadie notara nuestra ausencia, por favor. —Se lo decía con una mirada suplicante.

—Akko, no lo hagas, por favor. Tus amigas estarán bien, las salvare, lo prometo. —No tenia tiempo que perder, hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie de su asiento— No traigas a nadie más aquí, yo lo haré. Mantente a salvo. —Ignorando todas las suplicas departe de su alumna, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se retiró sin decir nada más. De verdad esperaba de que Akko lograse entender cual era el peligro. No se lo dijo porque esperaba que se diese cuenta por sí sola, tenia que hacerlo.

Cuando las personas están al borde de la muerte, harán cualquier cosa para salvarse, cosas que jamas pensarían que harían. Inclusive hasta el alma más pura podría verse corrompida, las maestras y las alumnas podrían cometer locuras tan sólo para mantenerse vivas. En su cabeza solo podía desear por algo, rezaba porque nadie le hiciese daño a nadie, y si aquellos que las mantenían cautivas se desquitaban con ellas por no haber cumplido sus condiciones, suplicaba que solamente tocaran a las maestras. Verdaderamente, esta situación de peligro la estaba cambiando.

**Más fuerte cada vez.**

—¿A donde fue Akko? —Preguntó Lotte, viendo en todas las direcciones y tratando de ubicar algún rastro de su amiga, solamente se encontraba con grupos de brujas charlando tranquilamente, maestras discutiendo, y algunas que inclusive se escabullían a sus habitaciones cansadas de esperar la señal para regresar.

—Probablemente este con la maestra Chariot, o con Amanda, pudo aprovechar la situación para volver a contarles acerca de su victoria de hoy. —Contestó Sucy, bostezando, de verdad se encontraba aburrida de esperar— Wangari también se fue con su grupo, dijo que explorar los pasillos vacíos de la Academia por las noches libremente podría ser un interesante articulo para su periódico. —Aunque eso le traería problemas con las maestras cuando se enterasen que abandonó el comedor sin permiso— Estoy cansada de esperar, ya quiero que esta broma termine. —Colocó su rostro cabizbajo contra la mesa, quejándose.

—Yo solo espero que nos den una explicación acerca de lo que esta pasando. Esta situación me esta poniendo un poco nerviosa. —De repente, Lotte sintió una palmada suave en su espalda que la sobresaltó un poco.

—Hey, Lotte, Sucy, ¿Como lo llevan? —Era Amanda, les sonreía de una forma amigable— ¿Por que tan aburridas? ¿No están aprovechando la noche?

—¿Aprovecharla? —Lotte no entendía a lo que Amanda se refería.

—¡Sí! ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta aun? ¡Es como tener una gran pijamada! —Exclamó Amanda, pensando en las cosas que podrían hacer.

—En las pijamadas se hacen cosas interesantes, aquí solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo. —Sucy había levantado la cabeza, sin despegar su barbilla de la mesa— Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para traer algún veneno, y dudo bastante de que alguien quisiera ofrecerse de voluntaria como conejillo de Indias además de Akko.

—Bueno, eso apesta. Pero seguramente hay algo más que podamos hacer además de quedarse aquí hasta morir de aburrimiento, ¿quieren volver a sus habitaciones para conseguir algo que las distraiga? —Esto ultimo lo dijo murmurando.

—Eso sería bueno, el problema es que seguramente las maestras te tengan en su punto de mira, sobretodo ahora que no hay personal que les informe de tus movimientos. —Sucy dijo esto mirando de reojo al grupo de maestras que discutía, notó como es que Finnelan clavaba sus ojos en Amanda de vez en cuando.

—Eso se puede arreglar. Miren: ustedes irán a su habitación mientras que las maestras me vigilan, estoy segura de que no les prestarán atención, varias ya han aprovechado eso para volver a sus habitaciones. —No dejó que les respondieran, de inmediato se alejó de ellas y se despidió con las manos, la vieron dirigirse hacia otra mesa donde se encontraban Constanze y Jazminka, aun seguida por la mirada de Finnelan.

—Es extraño. —Sucy se separó de la mesa, entrecerraba los ojos cuando Amanda se estaba alejando— ¿Notaste algo diferente en ella, Lotte?

—No, la verdad es que no. —Lotte no sabia a que es lo que Sucy trataba de decir.

—Se veía algo más amable. —Sucy había despegado su mentón de la mesa— Quizás esta situación la esta poniendo nerviosa también. —Se levantó de su asiento— Como sea, dijo que las maestras no nos prestarían atención por ahora. ¿Vienes Lotte, o prefieres que te traiga algo de la habitación?

La muchacha pensó por un instante la respuesta, por un lado deseaba quedarse en el comedor junto al resto de alumnas tal y como las maestras ordenaron, debería ser el lugar más seguro por ahora. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no tendría que estar ahí, ahora que sabía que la empresa de Seguridad estaba observando no se sentía tan segura al quedarse quieta en un solo lugar. Decidió que acompañar a Sucy era lo mejor, así no se sentiría tan insegura.

—Iré contigo.

Amanda observó de manera cuidadosa como es que Lotte y Sucy abandonaron el lugar, sabiendo bien que no serían vigiladas por las maestras. También sabía que eso al menos las dejaría un poco menos tensas; pues era muy notorio para ella como es que Lotte estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo, no es que siempre haya sido algo más amable o sensible con ella, sino que ella también se estaba preocupando. Se preguntaba si las maestras estarían por hacer algo para resolver la situación, o si Diana se atrevería a tomar la iniciativa. La bruja rubia estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto a Hannah y Barbara, estaba cruzando los brazos y esperaba tranquilamente a que las maestras dieran algún anuncio para que regresaran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Se veía calmada, Amanda estaba segura de que Diana quería hacer ver de que todo esto solamente algo que olvidarían con el tiempo, aunque por dentro estaba casi tan preocupada como ella, quizás más. Era una locura pensarlo, si la amenaza era real, si en realidad tenían media hora para tomar una decisión... Considerarlo podría ser una opción viable. Sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar esas ideas de su cabeza, no quería dejarse llevar por la desesperación ni el miedo, lo que de verdad necesitaba era relajarse.

Sintió el agarre del hombro departe de Constanze, intentaba liberarla de sus propios pensamientos y traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿Eh? ¿Que quieres? —Le preguntó a su compañera, la cual señaló en dirección hacia donde estaban reunidas las maestras, estaban discutiendo acerca de algo que se veía importante, pues inclusive la maestra Finnelan le había dejado de prestar atención a Amanda, tal vez finalmente estarían por dar la señal para que todas volvieran a sus cuartos, en serio esperaba eso. Por el contrario, observó como es que el grupo de profesoras abandonaba el comedor, también vio como es que Finnelan se acercaba hacia la mesa de Diana y le decía algo, por la forma en que habló con esa expresión de seriedad probablemente la estaba dejando a cargo.

**El cielo estaba rojo, las nubes al revés.**

Las dos compañeras avanzaban tranquilamente por el pasadizo, no intercambiaban palabras desde que abandonaron el comedor, solamente estaban interesadas en regresar a su habitación y conseguir algo que las entretuviese. Aunque una de ellas estaba deseando compartir algo que se estaba guardando desde que escucharon el anuncio. Pensaba de que podría no ser nada, un absurdo pensamiento que se borraría de su mente con el paso de los minutos, mas lo único que ocurría era que solo le volvía a su cabeza. Así que finalmente decidió decirlo.

—¿Sucy? ¿No estas algo asustada por lo que esta pasando? —Preguntó Lotte, quien andaba un poco atrás de su amiga.

—¿Asustada? —Creyó que esa sería su respuesta final, se equivocó— No es la palabra que yo usaría. Yo diría más bien intrigada.

—Como? ¿Que es lo intrigante en esto? —Esos comentarios no la hacían sentir más relajada.

-Estamos en una especie de experimento social o psicológico, estoy completamente segura. No es algo que me emocione, pero supongo que es algo muy interesante de ver y experimentar. —Casi parecía que admiraba la capacidad de la empresa de seguridad por haberlas amenazado de esa forma.

—Espero que tengas razón, aunque sería algo poco probable ya que las maestras no parecen saber que es lo que esta sucediendo. —Sucy estaba notando algo de titubeo en la voz de Lotte.

—¿Crees que el anuncio es real, Lotte?

—No... claro que no. —Para Sucy era fácil reconocer cuando Lotte estaba mintiendo o no estaba tan segura de su respuesta. En estos momentos deseaba que Akko estuviera cerca para que fuera ella quien solucionara estos problemas de inseguridad, incluso con su ausencia arruinaba las cosas— Es tan solo una broma muy pesada.

—No te preocupes Lotte, puedo estar equivocada. Simplemente es una broma de mal gusto, ya verás como es que mañana volverá todo a la normalidad. —Aunque Lotte solo podía ver las espaldas de Sucy, sabía muy bien que ella estaba tratando de animarla.

—Sí, esta bien. —La chica de anteojos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvieron a callar, no era necesario hablar mucho durante el trayecto, no es que como si se incomodaran por estar en silencio, no es como si no tuvieran nada de lo que hablar aun cuando Akko estuviera ausente. Ambas llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Sucy entrando primero y Lotte siguiéndola. La pelinaranja esperaba encontrar alguna señal de que Akko hubiese estado ahí, lo deseaba con fuerzas, ninguna de sus suplicas fue respondida. La habitación se hallaba con las luces apagadas, completamente a oscuras, y la poca visibilidad que tenían era gracias a la luz del pasillo al abrir la puerta. Lotte se dirigió al escritorio para poder sacar algunos libros de NightFall para distraerse con su lectura, mientras que Sucy se centraba en encontrar algunas pócimas experimentales con las cuales interactuar durante el tiempo en que se quede en el comedor.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí, la verdad es que ya me esta dando algo de sueño. —Dijo Lotte, soltando un largo bostezo y cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda— Ojala que nos dejen volver pronto.

—Lo mismo digo. Espero que esos tipos que están haciendo el experimento se rindan tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta de que no podrán conseguir muchas reacciones departes de las brujas. —Sucy miró hacia el techo, pensando en sus palabras, como si quisiese corregir algo— Akko no se escondería si creyera que de verdad todo esto es real, no creo que pueda ser tan tonta como para... —Volvió a pensar en que es lo que debería decir— Al menos nos avisaría donde se iría a esconder, estoy segura. —Ya hasta empezaba a dudar— Casi segura.

Lotte rió ante los comentarios de Sucy. Cuando las dos brujas consiguieron lo que querían, Lotte un par de libros de NightFall y Sucy tres hongos distintos, decidieron regresar al comedor.

—¿Sucy? ¿Sabes que hora es? —Preguntó Lotte una vez que salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—No lo sé exactamente, supongo que han pasado unos veinte minutos desde que hicieron ese anuncio. Volvamos al comedor antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos. —Ambas brujas notaron como es que otras pocas entraban y salían de sus habitaciones, supusieron que lograron evitar a las maestras también.

¿Tan solo 20 minutos? Quizás paso más, pensó Lotte, si ya había pasado la media hora que dieron de plazo para cumplir con las condiciones del altavoz, algo malo habría pasado, si es que fuera real. ¿Cierto?

**El sol ya se partió justo a la mitad.**

Entendía muy bien que es lo que la profesora Chariot intentó decirle, había una amenaza mucho más grande que aquel servicio de Seguridad que le hablaba por la megafonía. Y no quería dejar que esa amenaza le hiciera algún daño a sus amigas, en verdad deseaba ir al comedor y advertirles a cuantas pudiese y llevarlas a un lugar seguro. Tenía que controlarse, no podía permitirse dejar que las emociones la dominaran, solamente necesitaba confiar en que Chariot encontraría alguna salida y que todas estarían a salvo. Ya se había tomado todo el té que la maestra le había dejado, y quedarse sentada solamente aumentaba su ansiedad. Pensaba en como es que Lotte y Sucy estarían sobrellevando la situación, estaba convencida de que ya se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, probablemente se habrían quedado en el comedor aburridas, esperando a que ella regresara para poder perder el tiempo. Pensar en ello tan solo aumentaba las ganas de ir corriendo y decirles que viniesen con ella.

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con la Academia o con la magia. Maldijo sus gustos. ¿Por que tenía que suceder todo esto el día en que logró vencer en una carrera a Diana y Amanda de forma asombrosa? Se suponía que iba a ser un lindo recuerdo y que lo iba a recordar por el resto de sus días, no uno que desearía borrar de su mente. Ahora palmaba suavemente sus sienes, si no se distraía con algo pronto terminaría por desobedecer a su maestra, y no sería algo bueno que ella regresara y no la encontrase en su habitación. Comenzaba a caminar en círculos, a paso veloz, observando al techo, mordiendo la uña de su dedo indice izquierdo de la mano, y contando cada uno de los segundos que pasaban sin que Chariot volviese. Su paciencia estaba al limite, estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Casi en todas las situaciones y circunstancias en las que se encontraba trataba de actuar como Chariot, quizás lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era imitar a alguien más. Nunca pensó en que se diría esto a sí misma: ¿Que haría Diana en esta situación? Conocía bien la respuesta, ella mantendría la calma, obedecería las reglas, y no expandiría el pánico entre las alumnas. Sí, odiaba admitirlo, eso debería hacer. El asunto ahora era como hacerlo, se preguntó que es lo que hacía Diana para no perder el control, esto era algo más difícil de lo que imaginó. Sentía la necesidad de gritar y exclamar el nombre de su maestra exigiendo que regresara.

—¡Hey! ¡Tipos de la Seguridad! —Dijo en voz alta y extendiendo ambos brazos en el aire, sabía muy bien a quien culpar por todo lo que estaba pasando— ¡Dejen de hacer esta tonta broma! ¡No es nada divertido! ¡Basta! —No sabía si es que habían cámaras ocultas en ese lugar, o si es que esos desconocidos la podrían escuchar siquiera, pero valía la pena intentarlo, aunque solo fuese para distraerse un rato.

—¡Tontos! ¡Inútiles! ¡Cobardes! —Quería creer que podían escucharla y que se molestarían, le darían alguna respuesta o señal para que se detuviese y no los obedecería, los iba a hacer enojar tanto como ellos lo hicieron con ella y el resto de alumnas. Al menos se distraería con eso hasta que su maestra regresara, lo cual no tardó mucho, o eso creyó.

Un golpeteo débil fue suficiente para callarla en seco, casi se atraganta al escucharlo. Inmediatamente fue corriendo hacia la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta para saber de quien se trataba, esperaba de que fuera Chariot junto con Lotte y Sucy. Si no fuera ni una de ellas, o Diana o Amanda, no abriría la puerta como le indicó su maestra antes de dejarla. No lo haría, no dejaría a nadie entrar, no importaba si es que le suplicaban o rogaban, su seguridad era la prioridad de Chariot y no iba a hacer que se preocupase aun más de lo que debería. No obstante, cuando vio a través de la ventana, no encontró a nadie del otro lado, ni un alma. Tragó saliva, ¿alguien se escondía entre la oscuridad del largo pasillo? Esto la estaba asustando un poco. Pensó en guardar silencio y asumir que nadie la había escuchado gritar y ese toque de puerta solamente había sido producto de su aburrida imaginación. Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento, ahora con el oído atento ante cualquier sonido que se pudiese producir. Si Amanda estuviese con ella en ese momento, ella sabría que clase de insultos lanzarle a esos tipos de la Seguridad. No quería volver a alzar la voz en caso de que realmente hubiese alguien afuera que la escuchase, así que se decidió a solo murmurar.

—Si los tuviera delante... les diría muchas cosas ofensivas que no puedo pensar en este momento. —El toque de puerta volvió de nuevo, lo escuchó claramente, alguien tocó la puerta justo después de que hizo ese comentario. No iba sacar conclusiones, no de manera tan apresurada, debía controlarse, esto no podía ser real. Estaba segura de que no había nadie del otro lado, lo habría visto la primera vez, no se trataba de ninguna otra broma. Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, las piernas comenzar a temblar, y su respiración se agitaba. Era mejor asegurarse, así que nuevamente abrió la boca y volvió a hablar con un tono regularmente alto— Inservibles...

La puerta se abrió, sin que nadie la tocase, sin girar la perilla, sin hacer ruido alguno, como si de una invitación a retirarse se tratara. La escuchaban, podían escucharla, y eran capaces de hacérselo saber, ahora habían aun más razones para preocuparse. ¿También podían verla? Ninguna cámara se encontraba a la vista, esto no la dejaba más tranquila. ¿Como era posible que pudieran responderle con un simple golpeteo en la puerta, que clase de mecanismo o truco era ese? Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a realizar algún movimiento. Lo siguiente que se cruzó por su mente en ese mismo instante fue ir corriendo a avisarle al resto de sus amigas y a la maestra Chariot acerca de su reciente descubrimiento. No, tenía que pensar las cosas con detenimiento, no podía regar el terror por la Academia y hacer que todo el mundo se desesperase, eso lo empeoraría aun más. De verdad pensó en controlarse, como tan pocas veces en su vida había hecho, hasta que las luces del cuarto se apagaron de golpe, asustandola de una forma aterradora y tremenda, casi haciendo que grite.

Tenían el poder para controlarlo todo en la Academia, los sonidos, las luces, las entradas y las salidas, y si no les advertía nada a las demás, controlarían a las mismas brujas también. No fue necesario que iluminara su camino hacia la salida de la habitación, conocía el lugar muy bien. Cuando abrió la puerta y salió disparada del cuarto en dirección al comedor, no pensó ni un momento en detenerse. No consideró todas las opciones, solo quería decírselo a sus amigas, quería que supieran que esos desconocidos observaban y escuchaban todo lo que hacían. Y lo peor de todo: Podían hacerlo desde el primer día.

**Ya todo se acabó.**

No le comentó a nadie más acerca de hacia donde se dirigían las maestras, principalmente porque no se lo habían dicho, aunque era bastante obvio su destino, no es como si tuviese algún otro lugar al cual reunirse todas las profesoras. Había sido dejada a cargo para controlar a todas las brujas presentes en el comedor, confiando en que lograría mantener el orden, después de todo, la media hora de plazo que habían dejado los tipos de la seguridad estaba a punto de concluir. Les reclamarían, les darían con todo, su reputación caería por los suelos y todo esto quedaría grabado en la mente de las personas, cosa que haría que la gente comenzara a desconfiar de ellos. Sí, al menos eso le gustaba creer. No era para nada notorio en ella, sobretodo porque usaba su diestra para hacer la mayoría de cosas, mas su miedo podía ser visible si alguien prestaba la suficiente atención. Su mano izquierda temblaba, ella quería evitarlo, buscaba permanecer calmada y que todas las demás siguieran su ejemplo para no armar un escándalo. Tomaba su falda con rudeza y apretaba su puño contra la pierna, en un intento porque se detuviese. Nada, no se puede evadir lo que uno siente realmente. Que su inseguridad y miedo se notase sería una maldita desgracia. Centró su mente en una cosa: Pensar de que todo esto fuese real era absurdo. ¿Que ganaría una Empresa de Seguridad con amenazar y asusta a unas brujas? Nada, no había ni un solo motivo, razón, o circunstancia para cumplir con esas amenazas. Sí, era solo una tonta broma. Se había repetido eso cientos de veces, esperando a que se convenciese a sí misma.

—¡Diana, Amanda trata de irse otra vez! —La llamada de Hannah la trajo de vuelta. Diana vio la dirección en la cual su amiga apuntaba, como dijo, la americana estaba haciendo el ademán de abandonar la zona. Hannah estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia ella para regresarla con el resto del grupo, el agarre de Diana sobre su hombro la detuvo.

—Iré a hablar con ella y averiguare cual es su problema, aunque sea muy difícil convencerla en quedarse. —La rubia se dirigió hacia Amanda y la llamó por su nombre, esta no le prestó atención ni se molesto en verla, siguió con su camino hacia su objetivo principal. Ambas abandonaron el comedor, una intentando detener a la otra— ¡Amanda! ¡Regresa al comedor!

Ignoraba las exigencias de Cavendish, cosa extraña. Usualmente, ella se hubiese dado la vuelta y le hubiera respondido algo, burlándose o diciendo que no era nadie para darle ordenes. Ahora no lo hacía, actuaba de una forma rara, y no le importaba que hayan notado que escapaba del comedor. Diana pensó que aun seguía preocupada porque esto no se tratase de una broma, aun cuando le haya dicho que así era. Amanda había acelerado el paso. intentaba perderla; además de eso, Diana notó que el camino que estaban tomando no dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

—Amanda, ¿A donde vas? —Esta pregunta dicha con un tono serio departe de Diana hizo que Amanda finalmente se detuviese, aunque aun no le daba la cara. Sin embargo, ahora sí le hablaba.

—Voy a ver de que están hablando las maestras. —No movía ni un musculo, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, la preocupación en su voz se podía percibir.

—Esos son asuntos privados, no podemos intervenir en eso, ellas ya se están encargando del asunto. —Diana avanzaba hacía Amanda lentamente, no quería que se exaltará y se volviese aun más tensa, solo estaba algo asustada y confundida, necesitaba calmarla.

—¿Que tan segura estas de eso, Diana? —Se volteó, y la vio directo a los ojos. Amanda tenía cara de pocos amigos, fruncía el ceño y se veía molesta, o al menos lo aparentaba. Sus labios temblaban aun cuando ella no quería, apretaba los puños con fuerza, y parpadeaba innecesariamente rápido. La había visto enojada varias veces antes, cuando peleaba ocasionalmente con Akko, era castigada injustamente según ella, o tomaban alguna prueba sorpresa. Aunque no interactuaban mucho, Diana sabía bien como reconocer cuando Amanda estaba enojada de verdad; esta no era su cara común de ira.

—No tengo duda alguna, las maestras saben lo que hacen. Regresa al grupo con el resto, no es necesario que empeores la situación con tu preocupación. —Se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos, la iba a tomar del brazo y no la soltaría hasta regresar al comedor, al menos ese era su plan original— Sé que estás preocupada, pero desesperarte no resolverá nada.

—¡Las maestras no saben lo que hacen! ¡Si no se lo dicen a las demás nos pondrán en peligro a todas! —Diana creía que se había quedado tranquila cuando le dijo que todo se trataba de una broma, no pensó que estaba tan preocupada acerca de la situación.

—Cálmate, hablaremos de esto de nuevo en el comedor. Debemos de mantener el orden y confiar en que las maestras encontraran una solución.

—¿Te estas escuchando siquiera? —Amanda sabía que tratar de convencerla de decir la verdad y dejase de fingir que todo estaba bien era inútil. Quería que todas sus compañeras se sintieran bien, mas no que estuvieran seguras, ese era el problema de Diana, no quería aceptar la dura realidad en la cual estaban presentes ahora— ¡Las maestras no han hecho nada por solucionar este problema! ¡La media hora esta por concluir y esos locos van a cumplir sus amenazas! —Amanda continuó con su caminata hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidos las maestras.

—Nada sucederá, Amanda. No corremos peligro alguno, eso es solo una muy mala broma departe de los miembros de Seguridad, sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos como es debido, no debemos darles el gusto de hacer que nos desesperemos. —Amanda no paraba, pensaba que era inútil seguir con la conversación, creía que estaba controlando sus emociones cuando en su lugar era el mismo miedo lo que la cegaba y obligaba a actuar como si todo estuviese bien. Maldecía a las maestras por sobre todas las cosas por haber confiado en esa estúpida empresa de seguridad, si tan solo le hubieran dicho que no, siempre le dio mala espina dejar que unos desconocidos las estuvieran observando todo el tiempo, mientras que todas las demás lo aceptaban como si fuera algo normal. También era su culpa, recordaba el día en que esos estúpidos representantes llegaron a la Academia para ofrecer sus servicios, si hubiese hecho algo, si hubiese sabido que es lo que iban a hacer con el lugar, jamas se hubiese dejado comprar por esas bonitas y estúpidas palabras.

Ya podía ver la puerta de la Oficina de la Directora, estaba a como unos 30 pasos de ella, con toda la intención de entrar al lugar y armar un escándalo, incluso soltar unos cuantos insultos si era necesario. Le habría gustado que Constanze y Jazminka la acompañasen, mas no quería arrastrarlas con ella, era muy posible que después de que todo eso pasase la expulsaran de la Academia, si es que lograban salir claro.

Sintió un agarre en su hombro, Diana la obligó a voltear.

—Amanda, vuelve conmigo al comedor, podemos hablarlo aun. Estoy segura de que... —Aunque sus palabras expresasen que quería calmar sus nervios con el dialogo, su rostro mostraba irritación. Y Amanda ya se había hartado de soportar a la metiche de Diana.

—¡Sueltame! ¡O si no...! —No pudo terminar su frase. En el mismo segundo en que Amanda trató de empujar a Diana colocando sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, un estruendoso sonido invadió sus oídos y casi rompe sus tímpanos, como si un rayo hubiese impactado justo a sus espaldas. Una fuerza desconocida la obligó a estrellarse de cara contra el suelo de forma violenta, un denso humo impidió que observara con claridad que es lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y el olor a madera quemada se metió en sus fosas nasales. Ahora ya no escuchaba un relámpago, sino un pitido muy largo y agudo; solo fue al cabo de varios segundos que sus sentidos retornaban a la normalidad. La vista se le hacía más clara, y aun tendida en el suelo, notó una imagen muy rara de Diana. La rubia estaba en el suelo, mirando hacia las espaldas de Amanda, con un rostro completamente impactado, despeinada y con rastros de rasguños sobre la cara. O'Neil tardó un poco en entenderlo, mas al oír el sonido de brasas quemandose finalmente se giró. Ella también se horrorizo al ver como es que la Oficina de la Directora Hoolbroke ahora ardía en llamas, con ambas puertas destrozadas, y un humo negro dominando todo el techo.

**Late el corazón.**

Lotte y Sucy llegaron al comedor, dándose con la sorpresa de que ni Diana ni Amanda ni las maestras se encontraban presentes. Ambas se sentaron en la misma mesa que Constanze y Jazminka, preguntándoles a donde se habían ido las principales cabezas del sitio.

—Las maestras se fueron sin decir nada y dejaron a Diana a cargo, Amanda dijo que iría al baño después de eso, pero no ha regresado por un largo rato. —Contestó Jazminka devorando una barra de chocolate.

—Así que Diana fue tras ella. —Sucy sacó sus propias conclusiones, luego dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor— ¿Akko aun no ha vuelto?

Constanze negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarla. —Comentó Lotte— De verdad me estoy preocupando de que no haya vuelto hasta ahora.

—Sí, tal vez ya es momento que regrese. —Para Sucy también era extraño que Akko aun no volviese, sobretodo ahora que estaba a punto de concluir la media hora que les habían dado de plazo. Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, esperaba de que Lotte la acompañara y la ayudase a encontrarla, también que Constanze y Jazminka se unieran— Supongo que llegó la hora de buscarla, ¿Vienen?

—¡Un momento! —La voz al unisono de Hannah y Barbara evitó que las brujas se pusieran de pie.

—¿Que sucede? —Preguntó una extrañada Lotte, observando al par.

—¡No pueden abandonar este lugar! ¡Diana nos dejo a cargo así que nadie se ira de aquí! ¡Mucho menos ustedes! —Exclamó Barbara cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Así es! ¡Nos quedaremos todas aquí hasta que las maestras regresen! —Justo en el instante en que Hannah terminó su oración, un fuerte estruendo se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar. Casi parecía que un relámpago había impactado justo en el patio de la Academia, el suelo tembló un poco, y todas las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear. Era fácil intuir que los 30 minutos de plazo habían concluido, y que la amenaza era real.

**Más fuerte cada vez.**

Nada, ni una sola salida del lugar. Ni por la entrada trasera, ni por las ventanas de las habitaciones que estaban cerradas fuertemente, era como si todo hubiese sido perfectamente diseñado para que en lugar de mantener a las amenazas afuera fueran las mismas brujas quienes debían permanecer dentro sin una posibilidad de escapar. Todo esto era una perdida de tiempo, y aunque Chariot lo sabía, guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que los tipos de Seguridad hayan fallado en algo, o de verdad comenzaría a desesperarse. Dejó a Akko sola por mucho tiempo para mantenerla a salvo. ¿De quien exactamente? Considerar el acto macabro que estaba cometiendo la empresa de Seguridad era una locura, y sobretodo este método de llevar a cabo su plan era lo más tenebroso. ¿Que querían conseguir exactamente con un experimento sádico como este? ¿Buscaban divertirse? ¿Como es que forzarían a las alumnas a cometer actos tan terribles? No, imaginarse la respuesta a todas esas preguntas solo haría que la situación se viera mucho peor.

Necesitaba una solución: si no era capaz de encontrar una salida, tenía que hacer una. La pregunta ahora era como hacerlo sin magia. No conocía algo tan poderoso aparte de su varita que pudiese destrozar una pared o las ventanas, así que sus opciones eran limitadas. Tal vez Sucy o Diana tenían la capacidad de inventar algún ácido potente o un quimico con reacciones explosivas con lo cual podrían hacer algún daño al edificio para crear alguna ruta de escape. Era lo mejor que tenía por ahora, porque rendirse y aceptar las ordenes de los desconocidos no podía ser una opción.

Corrió desde el patio de la Academia en dirección a su habitación nuevamente, creía que Akko ya habría atraído a sus amigas al sitio, y quizás a una gran cantidad de alumnas. No se lo iba a reprochar, ella podría estar haciendo lo mismo en este momento. Mientras avanzaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia su objetivo, pensaba en lo que es lo que podría pasar si es que no mantenía la poca calma y orden que aun quedaba. No podía imaginarse a las brujas, sus alumnas, obedeciendo a la voz de la megafonía y cumpliendo los retos que esta les brindase. No quería visualizarse la imagen de un montón de chicas, amigas, luchando entre ellas a muerte para sobrevivir por los caprichos de algún desgraciado.

Hasta que sonó el estruendo que más temía.

**Y un esqueleto en llamas, dulce soledad.**

Cuando el piso y los vidrios comenzaron a temblar, Akko supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Duro tan solo un santiamén, que ocasionó que la chica cayera abruptamente en el suelo y casi estampase su nariz en el suelo. Escuchó varios gritos asustados desde diversas direcciones, probablemente provenían desde el comedor y rebotaban en las paredes por todos los pasillos. Temió al imaginar que algo malo le podría haber sucedido a sus amigas, y que los sujetos de la Seguridad habían conseguido castigarlas de alguna forma por no cumplir con sus condiciones.

Se reincorporó de inmediato, acelerando aun más el paso para llegar lo más rápido que pudiese al comedor. Por algún motivo, las salas y pasadizos eran más largos de lo que recordaba, desplazarse por la Academia jamás había sido tan tedioso antes. Por el camino hacia su objetivo se encontró con varias alumnas que la ignoraban, todas se veían bastante asustadas y temerosas, algunas se metían a sus habitaciones o a algún salón vació, quizás buscando ocultarse.

Incluso Akko se detuvo en ocasiones para preguntarle a algunas de ellas sobre el estado en el que se encontraban las demás o si habían visto a sus amigas. Ninguna le respondió, a excepción de Sarah, una de las muchachas más altas de la Academia.

—No vayas, Akko. —La pelirroja estaba al borde de las lagrimas, temblaba y las palabras apenas salían de su boca— Tienes que esconderte. —Sin decirle nada más, se alejó de ella para resguardase en cualquier lugar. Atsuko creyó que era bastante raro no verla junto a sus compañeras de grupo, no iba a cuestionar porque se separó de ellas.

Siguió avanzando sin pensarlo demasiado, los gritos se habían convertido en murmullos que ahora se incrementaban conforme se acercaba al comedor, notó como es que únicamente eran voces de alumnas las que se escuchaban, como si ninguna profesora se estuviese molestando en guardar el orden entre ellas. No se equivocó, sus sospechas de que las alumnas estaban sin supervision de un tutor se confirmaron cuando vio al tumulto de brujas espantadas, muchas lloraban y se encontraban consolándose las unas a las otras.

No tuvo que buscar entre todas a sus amigas, se hicieron fáciles de notar cuando Lotte levantó y agitó su brazo al verla llegar. Jazminka, Constanze y Sucy estaban junto a la muchacha, sentadas alrededor de las mesas, se veían aliviadas de verla a salvo, sobretodo Lotte que la abrazó de inmediato cuando la vio llegar.

—¡Akko! —Casi derriba a la muchacha con el agarre sorpresivo, quien apenas pudo resistirlo— ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

—¡Calma, Lotte! —Una vez que se separó de ella, se percató como es que esta se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que caían por debajo de sus anteojos— ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

—¿Donde has estado? —Sucy se sorprendió de que su amiga no se encontrase al tanto de la situación— ¿No viste lo que paso? —Pensaba que al menos se hubiese dado cuenta gracias al humo que se extendía hacia el cielo y se podía ver a través de las ventanas, o por el intenso olor a quemado.

—No, estaba con la Maestra Chariot. Solo escuche un fuerte ruido. —Sus compañeras intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, preguntándose que es lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo con ella.

—Una explosión, Akko. Las maestras... —Nuevamente, la explicación de Sucy se vio interrumpida por el pitido ensordecedor de alguien usando la megafonía.

**Este verano eterno se terminó por incendiar.**

Maldijo su suerte, a quien quiera que estaba detrás de todo esto, y a ella misma por no haber sido más rápida. Cuando llego a su habitación, Akko ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Como era posible que no se la hubiese encontrado en el camino? Y lo peor de todo era que ahora esa horrible voz gruesa volvía a hablar, lista para seguir jugando con el destino de unas niñas.

—Espero que ya hayamos demostrado que esto no es un juego. —Chariot observó a una de las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo hacía su cuarto que apuntaba directamente hacía ella con una mirada furiosa, sabía bien que había alguien observando al otro lado y que este se divertía haciendo esto. La impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada era inmensa, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a los responsables cara a cara para hacerlos pagar— Esto es real, y todos participaran de este experimento.

Lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre era la calma y tranquilidad con la que el sujeto hablaba, como si de conejillos de indias se tratasen. Eran seres humanos que podían sentir y pensar, no entendía con que autoridad les daban estos retos absurdos y sin sentido. No obstante, no era tiempo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía que centrarse otra vez.

—Pueden seguir nuestras indicaciones, o no. —Volvió a correr, esta vez pensando en que debería llegar al comedor. Esperaba de que Akko se encontrase ahí— Pero de todos modos obtendremos los resultados que estamos buscando. —Su objetivo principal era ella, no importaba lo que cueste, la mantendría a salvo. Salvaría a La Elegida, no porque fuese precisamente la que estaba predestinada a salvar al mundo de la magia, sino porque sentía que había una conexión especial entre ellas— Son prácticamente libres para hacer lo que quieran. —Ella era algo más que su alumna favorita, más que una amiga.

No, concentración. Debía pensar en una forma de mantenerla a salvo, a ella y a tantos como pudiese. Quizás podía engañarlos si conseguía deshacerse de todas las cámaras de seguridad, o encontrar algún punto ciego. Si no las veían, no podían asegurarse de que cumplían con sus ordenes.

—No obstante, no deben desconectar las cámaras, ni intentar romper las puertas o vidrios. —Los volvió a maldecir, era como si pudiesen leer su mente y predecir su próximo paso— Si quiebran alguna de estas reglas, su vida acabara de inmediato.

**Ya todo se acabó.**

—¡Para! —Mientras el tétrico anunció se daba, varias alumnas fueron distraídas por el llamado desesperado de Diana, quien volvía a aparecer en el comedor, siguiendo a una norteamericana bastante enojada— ¡Amanda, detente ahora mismo! —Muchas no comprendían porque se encontraban despeinadas, con la ropa sucia, y con las piernas con varios rasguños.

—¿Amanda, Diana? —El llamado de Akko llamó la atención de las chicas por un segundo, de forma literal. Amanda solo se detuvo para tomar por el espaldar a una de las sillas de madera— ¡Espera, espera! ¿¡Que haces!? —Varias alumnas comenzaron a asustarse por su actitud agresiva y sin explicación.

—¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato! —La iba a usar como un arma, se preparó para estrellarla contra uno de los vidrios de las grandes ventanas— ¡Todas, retrocedan! —Tan solo la continuación del discurso de la voz pudo detenerla por breves momentos.

—Actualmente hay 94 personas en la Academia, ahora mismo son las 10 de la noche. A las 12 de la noche, en dos horas, queremos muertas a 40 personas. —La tensión solo aumentaba por momentos, muchas de las brujas huyeron de inmediato del comedor para esconderse.

—Eso definitivamente va a traer varios problemas. —Comentó Sucy, que parecía ser la única que notó como es que varias de las compañeras se alejaban unas de otras, como si presintieran que en cualquier momento una pelea sangrienta iba a estallar.

—Amanda, baja eso por favor. —Diana se acercó a ella despacio y de forma cautelosa, hablaba de forma tranquila para calmar sus nervios y la de las demás alumnas presentes— Escuchaste lo que el tipo dijo, va a haber consecuencias si haces eso.

—¿¡No escuchaste lo que esa maldita voz dijo!? ¡Nos van a matar si no hacemos nada! —Amanda no tenía intención alguna de bajar esa silla.

—Si no mueren 40 en el plazo establecido, acabaremos con 80 de ustedes mediante nuestros métodos. —Esa condenada voz no ayudaba para nada.

—Constanze, Jazminka. —Sucy casi susurraba sus palabras, quería que solo sus compañeras cercanas la oyeran— Escuchen, necesitó que se dirijan a la cocina. —Ninguna de las dos podía entender a que se refería o porque quería que hicieran eso— Quiero que la vigilen, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por favor, Amanda. Esto es una locura, hablemos de esto. Podemos encontrar otra solución. —Incluso Akko estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, ella también prestó atención a las advertencias de la voz. Si se atrevía a siquiera intentar escapar, su vida estaría en peligro— ¡Usaremos magia! ¡Podemos hacerlo! —Las palabras parecían estar haciendo efecto, ella comenzaba a respirar cada vez más lento y la observaba con atención— Somos brujas, ¿Verdad? Si nos mantenemos unidas podemos superar esto, baja la silla por favor. No hagas nada tonto. —Casi se convenció con aquellas palabras, estuvo a punto de soltar el objeto.

Casi.

—También dejamos armas ocultas en todo el sitio, buena suerte. —Estas ultimas palabras de la voz desconocida fueron las que desesperaron aun más a Amanda, quien de inmediato levantó la silla y la estrelló violentamente contra la ventana.

—Empezamos.

**Ya todo se acabó.**


End file.
